There are numerous products available to cover or decorate a ball on a conventional trailer hitch of a vehicle. Typically, such trailer hitches are found on the rear bumper of a pick-up truck or SUV. Examples of such trailer hitch covers are shown in U.S. Design patents D359,018; D317,890 and D336,880. In some instances, the ball is part of a removable trailer hitch and other types of devices are used to hide or decorate the portion of the hitch that remains with the vehicle when the ball holding portion is removed. An example of such a cover is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,627.